theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitewashed
My third fanfiction. WARNING: The story you're about to read has a darker tone than my previous fanfictions, but it does have a touching ending. I thought I'd make this warning to let you know. Hope you enjoy it. It’s nighttime the Loud House. The sisters are doing their usual activities. Lincoln is in his room, working on something. Lincoln: And… dome! Er, I mean, done. (to the viewers) As you may know, I am an avid reader of comics and manga. Because I like these types of books, I thought to myself, “Why not make your own?” Well, that’s exactly what I did. I made my own comic based on my experience living here. I call it “The Dome Home.” It’s about a boy named Damien, based on me, who lives in a house with ten sisters, based on my sisters. It took over three months to make the whole thing, because I had to design my own characters and plan out how the story should go. I hope my sisters don’t find out about this. They have a well known reputation for destroying anything they touch. Might as well leave a note. (Lincoln takes out a yellow sticky note and writes in big red bold letters “DO NOT TOUCH!” and attaches it to his comic. Before he can properly store it away, his walkie-talkie buzzes, and Lincoln answers it) Clyde: Lincoln! Did you forget that tonight is the season premiere of “ARGGH!”?! Lincoln: (gasping with horror) Oh, shoot! It was tonight?! (to Clyde) Don’t worry, buddy! I’ll be there in a few minutes! (Lincoln quickly grabs a blanket and opens up the inflatable slide on his window. He slides down the slide and dashes off. Lola enters his room) Lola: Hmm… Where did Lincoln put the big kid scissors. I have to cut this loose thread on my dress. (as Lola rummages through his desk, she discovers Lincoln’s comic) “DO NOT TOUCH” Okay. (Lola nabs the comic and walks over to the couch to read it. Lucy arrives) Lucy: Hey. (Lola is startled at Lucy’s appearance) What are you reading? Lola: Some book I found on Lincoln’s desk. Hope he made a bedtime story for me and Lana. Lucy: Perhaps it’s a poem book. (The other sisters walk into the living room) Lori: Whatcha reading? Lola: That’s what I’m trying to figure out. I found it on Lincoln’s desk, and now I’m really curious. (All the sisters sit on the couch and begin reading) The Dome Home “The Dome Home” by Lincoln Loud Author’s Note: The comic you’re reading is a representation of my life living in a house with ten girls. I decided to make this comic because I, myself, am a huge fan of comic books, and what better way to say that by making your own. If any of my sisters read this sometime in the future, keep in mind that this is how I see things. We may have different views on things, but we all love each other. Anyways, enjoy “The Dome Home”. -Lincoln L. Loud, author of “The Dome Home” Sisters: Awww! Leni: How sweet of our little Linky. Lana: Yeah! I have a feeling that this story would be good. (Lola turns the page to see the “Meet the Characters” page) Meet the Characters * Damien Dome - The Hero (inspired by me) * Dean Dome - The Snob (inspired by Lori) * Demi Dome - The Prettiest (inspired by Leni) * Dawn Dome - The Singer (inspired by Luna) * Dana Dome - The Funniest (inspired by Luan) * Dora Dome - The Dangerous (inspired by Lynn) * Dian Dome - The Scariest (inspired by Lucy) * Debi Dome - The Messiest (inspired by Lana) * Dove Dome - The Brat (inspired by Lola) * Dicy Dome - The Brains (inspired by Lisa) * Dell Dome - The Cutest (inspired by Lily) (The sisters look at each other in confusion) Lori: The snob? How am I the snob?! Leni: (under her breath) He’s got a point there. Lola: I’m the brat?! I AM NOT A BRAT!! Lana: Yes, you are! Lola: I am NOT! The other sisters: YES, YOU ARE!!! Lola: There seems to be a mistake! I should have been the prettiest! Lynn: Sucks for you. That how Lincoln sees you. Luna: Forget about who’s who, dudes. Let’s just keep reading. Lola: Who wants to bet that this whole comic is just an insult to us? Lisa: We’ll just have to find out. 30 MINUTES LATER (The sisters have reached the end of the comic. The sisters’ jaws were left gaping open) Lola: Admit it. This whole story was made to insult us. Lisa: Oh my gosh. Lola was right. This whole book was just to make fun of us! “Dicy makes an experiment that was so destructive, that her bedroom is too dangerous to enter?” That is not true! Luan: Or like that jab he made on page 6. “Dana’s jokes are so bad, she should try to take lessons from a real comedian. I doubt she’ll improve.” My jokes are spot on! Luna: But the jab to me was probably the worst. “Dawn plays a guitar solo that was so loud, the entire house went deaf.” When has that ever happened? Lori: We better get an explanation, right now! Sisters: LINCOLN!!! (They furiously approach Lincoln’s room, but don’t see Lincoln in there. They notice that the window is open. They look outside to see the inflatable slide open) Lisa: Why did I ever install this? Lynn: Ugh! Where could he be? (The girls see a sticky note on his bed, it reads “Reminder: Season Premiere of “ARGGH!”. Watch at Clyde’s on Oct. 14. The girls realize something) Sisters: Clyde’s house! (The sisters all slide down the slide and run over to Clyde’s house. At Clyde’s house, Lincoln and Clyde are anticipating the second half of “ARGGH!” during a commercial break) Lincoln: Oh, boy! A ghost is hiding in the closet and Spectre is about to take him down! Clyde: I know! I wonder what his method of attack will be? By the way, how’s that comic book you’re making going? Lincoln: I just finished it earlier. I can’t wait to show it to you. It perfectly describes life in the Loud House, but with my own original characters. Clyde: Awesome! (ARGGH! comes back on) Ooh! Ooh! It’s back! (Lincoln and Clyde draw their attention to the show. As the sisters continue to head towards Clyde’s house, a truck catches up to them, and honks its horn. The girls stop running. The driver lowers its window, revealing to be Bobby and Ronnie Anne) Bobby: ‘Sup, girls? Lori: Bobby-poo! Bobby: You guys need a ride? I was just heading back home after picking up my sis from the arcade. Lori: Yes, actually. We were going to head over to Clyde’s house. We need to tell Lincoln something. Bobby: All right. Jump in. (The sisters all jump into the truck and drive off. Back at Clyde’s another commercial break appears) Spectre Hunter: Stay tuned to see me battle this spirit that just hid itself in the basement! ARGGH! (Lincoln and Clyde are hugging each other in anticipation, when suddenly, Lori kicks the front door open, catching both Lincoln and Clyde’s attention) Lori: You better have a good explanation for this, Lincoln! Lincoln: What? What did I do?! Lynn: Oh, I don’t know, maybe you INSULTED US!! Lincoln: And how have I insulted you girls? Lola: With this! (Lola shows Lincoln the copy of “The Dome Home”. Lincoln gasps loudly) Lincoln: Why do you have my homemade comic?! Lisa: Oh, I don’t know? Why did you make us look stupid in this? Lincoln: It’s called “conflict.” How can a story properly move without conflict? Luan: Who knows? Maybe you should seek advice from an expert comic book artist. Lincoln: GIVE IT BACK! I worked on that thing for three months! Bobby: Babe, you should give the comic book back to- Lori: Bobby! Stay out of this! (As Luan and Lynn hold Lincoln back by holding onto his arms, Lola approaches the fireplace) Lola: You know what I think of this story? I think it doesn’t deserve to see the day of light, EVER!! (Lola tosses the comic into the fireplace, where it burns away. Lincoln looks on with utter shock in his eyes. As the sisters look on with pride at the comic burning away and Lincoln reacting to this. Lincoln’s shock turns into complete rage. His body turns red with fury and shoves Luan and Lynn off of him) Luna: Dude, what’s your problem? Ronnie Anne: Yeah, man. Just try to calm down. Lincoln: (infuriated) I can’t believe this! You girls were insulted just because I implemented you in a story that I made! The story wasn’t meant to be taken seriously! Who would take a story seriously?! Sisters: WE DO! Lincoln: Oh! Oh! You girls are just a bunch of, of... (Lincoln takes a deep breath, and yells out an insult to the girls that is blocked off by a bunch of crows flying off, cawing loudly. Lincoln yelled the insult so loud, that the surrounding neighborhood is woken up from it. Inside the house, the sisters, Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne are all horrified at what Lincoln just said, as their jaws are dropped all the way and their pupils are contracted all the way. All of the neighbors also have their jaws dropped. Lincoln stands there, breathing heavily. The sisters, Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne slowly back away from Lincoln, and dash off. Clyde runs into his bedroom, and the sisters, Bobby and Ronnie Anne jump into the truck and drive off. Bobby drops the sisters off at their house. The girls, still in a state of horror, all head to their bedrooms. Back at Clyde’s house, Lincoln regains his sanity, and noticing that nobody’s around, he decides to call it quits and heads back to his house and falls asleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wakes up) Lincoln: (yawns, then groans. To the viewers) Man, I guess I have to make another issue of “The Dome Home”. Since I made the story, I know how the whole story went. 6 HOURS LATER Lincoln: (adding the finishing touches) There. It’s “dome”. (chuckles at his own joke) Now to properly store it away. (Lincoln places the comic deep into his sock drawer. Later that day, the entire house is asleep. Around 1 AM, two silhouettes quietly enter Lincoln’s room, and suddenly grab Lincoln by his arms and legs. Lincoln, scared at what’s happening, struggles to free himself. The two silhouettes carry him to the bathroom, where another silhouette shoves a bar of soap into Lincoln’s mouth. Seven other figures walk up to Lincoln and turn on the light, revealing to be his sisters. Luan and Lynn are holding Lincoln) Lincoln: (spits the bar of soap out of his mouth) Girls? What gives?! Lola: You dare insult us like that?! Lincoln: You started it! Didn’t you read the note I left on it? Lisa: You pathetic creature. Lily: Boo! (Lori punches Lincoln in the stomach) Lincoln: OW! What was that for?! Lori: A warning! Never use that kind of language again! The other sisters: YEAH! (Lori shoves the bar of soap into Lincoln’s mouth again, and the sisters all give Lincoln a beating before heading off, leaving Lincoln lying on the floor. After a few minutes of letting the pain ease, Lincoln lividly limps back to his bedroom and plops down onto his bed) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Sorry you had to see that. I just had a bar of soap shoved down my mouth because of a very harsh insult. Now, I think they hate me. Well, you know what? They destroyed something I loved, so I hate them, too. So from this day on, I’m refusing to say another word to them for as long as I can. I’m only going to talk anybody who isn’t one of my sisters. (Lincoln painfully falls back asleep) 8 HOURS LATER (Lincoln wakes up with a sour mood on his face. He gets dressed up and walks out of his room. His sisters all exit their bedrooms, and see Lincoln, where they all give him a cold stare. Lincoln gives an even colder stare at them, startling them. Lincoln walks downstairs and walks out the house) Lori: What’s his problem? Luan: It looked like he didn’t want to see us. Luna: Or even talk to us. Lori: He’ll talk to us, eventually. (Lincoln is at Gus’ Games and Grub with Clyde) Clyde: Hey man. Sorry about that night. I bet you put a lot of effort into making that comic. Lincoln: Yeah. I’m surprised how hard I just insulted them. I yelled out something so bad, it felt like the whole town was horrified. Clyde: So are you really not going to talk to your sisters ever again? Lincoln: Yep. If they destroy something I love, I have the urge to hate them. Clyde: I see. Dr. Lopez told me the more stressful you are, the more uncomfortable you’ll get. Lincoln: I think I’ll live with that. (Lincoln and Clyde continue to play arcade games for a few more hours. The two are now heading home, when Bobby and Ronnie Anne drive up to them. Bobby rolls down the window) Bobby: Hey, bro. Are you feeling any better after that night? Lincoln: Slightly. My sisters didn’t take my insult well, and they did something harsh to me. Ronnie Anne: Which is? Lincoln: They shoved a bar of soap in my mouth and repeatedly punched me until I couldn’t move. Ronnie Anne: Ooh. That’s really harsh. Lincoln: Yeah. That’s why I’m never speaking to them again for as long as I can. Bobby: You know, I can’t date a girl who would treat their brother like that. That’s why I’m dumping Lori right now. Ronnie Anne: But I still get to hang out with Lincoln, right? Bobby: Sure sis. (to Lincoln and Clyde) Come on, I’ll drop you guys off at your house. (Lincoln and Clyde jump into the truck, and drives off to the Loud House. When they arrive, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne jump out) Bobby: All right, I’ll be back in a few hours to pick you up, sis. (Bobby drives off. Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne enter the Loud House) Lori: YOU!!! (Lori grabs Lincoln by his shirt) Bobby broke up with me! (sobbing) This is your fault! Ronnie Anne: Leave him alone, Lori! It’s your fault my brother broke up with you. Lori: How is it my fault?! I’m the victim, Lincoln is the criminal here! Admit it! (Lincoln refuses to answer) Answer me! (Lincoln raises his fist and delivers a hard punch on Lori’s face, knocking her out cold. The other sisters, who witnessed the whole thing on the couch, look on with utter silence. Lincoln looks at them with a deep cold stare, causing the sisters to look away while cowering in fear. Lincoln heads upstairs, where Clyde and Ronnie Anne follow) 1 HOUR LATER (All ten sisters are in Lori and Leni’s room. Lori is holding an ice pack on her left cheek. Lori is still crying over her break-up with Bobby, and how Lincoln is acting) Leni: This is horrible! Our brother has turned into a psychopath! Lana: And it’s all because we destroyed something Lincoln worked really hard on. Lucy: You know. This all could have been avoided if Lola didn’t show us the comic in the first place. (The sisters all glare at Lola) Lola: What?! Lynn: You started all this by showing us that comic. Lola: I was curious to know what it was! Leni: I think I know how to fix this. Lisa: Which is? Leni: Let’s apologize to Lincoln in the form of a comic.. Lana: Great idea. Lucy: Grab a sheet of paper and let’s start drawing. (The sisters all walk out of the room, grab a sheet of paper and a pencil from Lisa and Lily’s room, head downstairs into the living room and start drawing right away) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is seen reading comics in the attic. The sisters slip a note through the door. Lincoln sees the note and approaches it) Lincoln: (reading the note) “Important! Come to the living room.” (to the viewers) Hope this isn’t another scam. (Lincoln exits the attic, walks downstairs and enters the living room. He looks around and notices a stack of paper on the table. It has a note attached to it. It reads “READ ME”) Lincoln: Alright. (he opens up the book and begins reading it) “The Apologetic Sisters” by the Loud Sisters. “On October 14th, ten sisters discovered a book on a young boy’s desk. The curiosity of the sisters kicked in, and decided to read it.” “The sisters thought the story was making fun of them, and in a fit of rage, destroyed it right in front of the boy’s face. The boy, upset to see his hard work destroyed, said something naughty to his sisters. The sisters were aghast at his attitude, so they got back at him by cleaning out his mouth with some soap and gave him a beat down. The experience scared the boy so much, he decided to never speak to his sisters again.” “The next day, the boy did something that made one of his sisters mad. He responded with a horrible punch. This one action scared all his sisters. The sisters all agreed that it was wrong for them to do such a nefarious act, that they had to find a way to get the boy to talk to them again. So they decided to create what they destroyed, a comic book.” “The sisters lured the boy into the living room to read this book so they can say... WE'RE SORRY.” Lincoln: Aww. There’s something on the back. Dear Lincoln, All of us really sorry you for destroying your comic, shoving a bar of soap in your mouth, and assaulting you so you couldn't move. We all made the assumption that your story was to make us look like idiots, but it dawned on us that every character matches us perfectly. We weren’t aware that your story was a piece of fiction. Lola was the one who felt the most sorry, since she started it all by finding your comic. We hope you have the heart to forgive us. -Love your sisters (Lincoln is moved to tears by this act of apology) Lincoln: (to himself) Thank you, sisters. I know just where to put this. (Lincoln walks out of the living room. The sisters, who were watching Lincoln read their comic on the staircase, quietly follow him into the dining room, where they see Lincoln place the comic in the trophy case, right next to his “Most Improved Brother” trophy) Lincoln: Perfect. Leni: Lincoln? (Lincoln turns around and sees all his sisters standing behind him) Lincoln: Girls. Lori: Why did you put our comic in the trophy case? Lincoln: Because even if it is not a trophy, a ribbon, or a certificate, it does give something rewarding: my respect. (The sisters, after hearing why Lincoln put their comic in the trophy case, quickly get all teary-eyed, and hug Lincoln tightly) Leni: Oh, Linky. We’re sorry for way we acted a few days ago. Lana: Yeah! You ignoring us is worse than us ignoring you. Luan: She’s right. We feel empty without you. Lincoln: (consoling the girls) Girls, girls. It’s okay. It’s all in the past, and I’ve forgiven you all. (The girls continue to cry on Lincoln while he rubs their backs in an attempt to console them for the next few minutes. Sometime later, Lincoln is sitting in his room, drawing something) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, my sisters did it. They earned my trust. And it’s all thanks a comic they made. As a sign of gratitude, I’m going to give them these pictures of my characters along with the sister I based them on. (Lincoln walks out of his room with 10 sheets of paper. He slips two sheets under the door of each bedroom and walks back into his room. The sisters discover these sheets and pick them up. The sisters are moved by these drawings that they hang them on the wall, and look at them with pride) Sisters: Thanks, Lincoln! (All the lights in the house turn off as the family goes to sleep) The End Did you know? *The entire inspiration for this story originated from one quote from an episode. The episode I'm referring to is "Overnight Success", and this was the quote: *Lincoln: "I can't believe you would rather spend time with my dumb sisters..." *Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa: "HEY!!!" *Lincoln: "...than do all the things I planned for us! *The moment I saw that scene, I couldn't stop laughing until my throat began to feel funny. Then I thought to myself, "What if Lincoln harshly insulted all his sisters?" *The original premise for this story was VERY different from the final product. Originally, the premise was that all the Loud kids have secret passions, but do them privately in some secluded area. Lincoln's secret passion is singing along to modern radio songs. When the sisters watch Lincoln make a fool of himself singing along to these songs, they hear Lincoln sing a song with lots of foul language. The sisters, horrified, but also upset at their brother using such language, harshly wash his mouth out with a bar of soap. I scrapped this idea because I couldn't think of a way the sisters could try to regain Lincoln's trust. *The original titles I had for this story were "The Silent Treatment", and "Mouthwashed". I went with "Whitewashed" because Lincoln has white hair, and his mouth just got washed with a bar of soap. Another reason why I chose "Whitewashed" over these two titles is because it just rolls off the tongue so well, even though whitewash is a term for white paint. *The joke of Lincoln's swear being blocked off by crows and everyone reacting appalled to what they just heard is derived from The Simpsons episode "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One)", where Homer, seeing that Mr. Burns didn't write his name on the thank you card from the box of chocolates, yelled a swear so loud, that it was blocked off by a pipe organ, and everybody nearby was shocked at what they just heard. See the clip here. *This, along with "The Diary of a Loud", are considered my darkest stories. Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Brian Stepanek as Hunter Spector * Caleel Harris as Clyde * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions